Trapped in Skin
by FullmetalShortOne
Summary: ON HIATUS!She watched as the rain hit the window pane in the waiting room. She tried so hard in the silence to rationalize what was happening. But most of all,she just tried to remember to breathe. SousKame.KurMao. link messed up in authors note.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Authors Note: I haven't written fan fiction in a long long time but I recently saw an article on and it made me what to write a fanfic to it for Fullmetal Panic.

( the link wont work, ask me for it and I'll send it.)

I would recommend not looking at the link until after the 2nd chapter. It kind of kills the surprise in the plot (Although you get a hint at the end of this first short chapter.) If you like it please tell me because if I don't get a lot of good feedback I won't continue writing it. This situation is not exactly the same as this story but it is what it is based off of in a way.

Anyway, Enjoy and Review!

**Prologue: **

She watched as the rain hit the window pane in the waiting room. She tried so hard in the silence to rationalize what was happening. But most of all, she just tried to remember to breathe. Someone would come to her soon and tell her it was okay to go see him. That he was okay. She would walk in his hospital room and see his tired yet determined steel eyes look up at her.

Then, maybe, she would be able to breath freely again.

Or maybe not.

**Chapter One: The Phone Call **

The phone shrilled in Kaname's ears at approximately 3:44 AM. Mumbling she reached for it and seriously considered throwing it across the room. She didn't like being woken up. Then she noticed who was calling her at such an early hour. It was Melissa Mao. She had promised to call when the flight got in.

"Melissa?" she mumbled still half asleep, "What's wrong? Are you guys back yet?"

"Yes …we're back…but Kana-" Mao began to say.

"Oh! That's great!" Kaname said, her voice now filled with much more enthusiasm as she realized what that meant. _Sousuke is home._ "Could you please tel-"

"Wait! Listen to me will you!?!" Mao snapped suddenly. Kaname fell silent. She didn't like the tone in Mao's voice. Something was wrong. Melissa took a deep breath and almost whispered "It's…its Sousuke…Kaname....it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. I'm sorry. He's-"

The phone fell from Kaname's hand.

She heard Melissa saying her name over and over. Obviously wondering why she wasn't responding. Slowly, Kaname put the phone back up to her ear and choked out "…he's what? Just...just tell me… is he okay?"

"….he got in the middle of the explosion. He…he's not conscious. Kaname, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him…" Mao faded into nothing.

When Kaname finally spoke, her voice was stronger and more stable sounding then she expected. "Where are you? Are you at a hospital? I'll come to you and we can talk about it there. It's going to be okay, Melissa. I'm coming."

"Yes, of course." Mao then went into a monotone route to the hospital herself, Sousuke and Kurz were currently located. "I'll be waiting for you at the front desk...Kurz is…with the doctors at the moment."

"Okay. I'll see you shortly then." Kaname shut her phone and sat in silence for a few moments. She didn't feel any tears; just panic slowly being replaced with a numbness that made her able to mechanically climb out of her bed. After quickly changing into some jeans, a t-shirt and her pink sneakers she made her way to the bus station and took bus after bus that would take her to where Sousuke was.

* * *

Kaname had so many questions to ask as she stepped through the door and into the main lobby. However, all those vanished when she looked at Mao. Heavy circles and red puffy skin surrounded her eyes with lines of worry and fear on her brow; she looked nothing like the strong confident woman Kaname had always known.

Mao spoke very weakly. As if she was about to cry and fall asleep at the same time, "I'm sorry we didn't contact you sooner. We only just got him flown in a few hours ago. The doctors are getting him stabilized. Kurz is back there with him, but only because he lied and said he was family and everyone was in such a hurry to get him rushed in, they didn't argue. That bastard, he doesn't look a thing like Sousuke….its not fair that he got to...I'm the one who…I…" she didn't finish because she started to sob, it was the saddest thing Kaname had ever witnessed. It almost looked unnatural to see tears come from such an independent individual.

"Yeah. I know." Kaname said understandingly as she pulled Melissa into a hug. She felt her relax a little in her arms and they stayed that way for a few moments. Then silently sat down and waited.

The quiet stillness of the room was unbearable. Kaname watched the rain pound on the glass; she hadn't realized it was raining. She looked down at herself and realized she was slightly damp.

So many thoughts flew through her mind but mainly her mind was filled with thoughts of Sousuke. Not what was happening now, oh no, she couldn't handle thinking about that anymore. She would surely start crying if she thought about that and she didn't want to upset Mao. She had finally heard the poor sergeant major's sobs fade away into the same silence she was experiencing.

The moments that ticked by while they waited seemed like centuries in her mind _breath in, breath out, breathe in, and breathe out, breath in-_

"Excuse me."

This snapped Kaname out of her breathing focus as she heard the nurse enter the room. "Mr. Sagara is stabilized. His injuries are surprisingly minor but he…didn't wake up. He's in coma. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you earlier… Are you family?" Kaname realized the nurse was asking her this question. She wanted to see Sousuke. She needed to see him. They had to let her see him. _Now_. Right now. "Practically, I'm his….his….girlfriend." The lie worked and the nurse looked at her with the utmost sympathy.

"I'm sorry dear. I really am…. you may both go see him if you wish. Please, follow me."

The nurse led them down the corridors to a small room in the ER. Mao entered first, leaning down to put a hand on Kurz shoulder. He was sitting hunched over by the side of the bed looking intently at his friend, as if he could wake him up by staring.

Kaname looked down at Sousuke. He was wrapped around his chest and on his left arm. But otherwise the burns looked, as the nurse said, surprisingly minor for being in an explosion. His face was perfectly calm and unmoving. Something she had not seen before. Even when he slept his eyes twitched under his eyelids, as if he was still protecting her in his sleep. When she thought about this, it was unstoppable. She didn't even feel the tears until they ran down her chin and neck like a waterfall, soaking the collar of her ratty t-shirt.

"Kaname…." Kurz looked up from his friend to greet her. "Thank you for coming." He stood up to give her a hug and held out a box of tissues. It was purely sincere, no perverted intentions whatsoever, which also didn't feel natural at all. _Why was everyone acting so weird? Its not like he's dead…he's...fine. He'll be fine_. She reassured herself.

"How is he?" she whispered, taking the box from him and pulling one from it. She noticed the box felt light, like many had already been pulled from it before she had arrived.

"Stable and his wounds weren't fatal. If we can just get him to wake up already things will be in good shape..." Kurz's tried to sound light but his voice faltered so he stopped. He couldn't hide it; Kaname knew he was worried. His playful smirk was replaced with a grimace and his eyes looked weary. He moved aside to let her sit close to her protector. "He'll wake up…I know he will..." she said and looked at Kurz. " You know he hates the thought of Wrath being the only one around to watch over me. He thinks it's not enough…so….He'll wake up. You know how dedicated he is…" she laughed then, a hollow laugh as she wiped her tears off her face and neck.

"Of course he will." Kurz reassured her halfheartedly. "Well, come on Sis. I'll get you some coffee and a smoke. You look like you need it." Mao didn't argue. She realized what Kurz was doing. She stood slowly and walked over to the door and they left Kaname with her bodyguard.

Wiping off her face was pointless because after the two left a fresh batch of tears began to flow. She placed her hand over his. "You need to wake up you know." she rubbed his hand with hers and letting her tears fall freely. No sobbing. Just silent tears as she spoke to him just like she would any other day. "Hey…Wake up okay? I don't trust anyone else to look over me. You know that. Please, if you can hear me then listen to me and…wake up."

Sousuke didn't move.

Kaname laid her head on the bedside and silently let the tears continue to fall until she drifted into a restless sleep.

_Kaname…I'm trying… _

* * *

Please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2:Visitors

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews and telling me to continue writing "Trapped in Skin"! Things are going to pick up in this chapter a bit. Yay! Progress in story development! Anyway, enjoy and please remember to review. Sorry if there are any typos or anything like that.

**Chapter 2: Visitors**

_What? … I'm not asleep. _

_But…then why am I unable to make my body function…? _

_Kaname…please…stop crying…I'm right here!  
_

Sousuke heard her fade into a tearful sleep, desperately trying to force his voice out of his throat and tell her he was alright. That he wasn't going to leave her alone and unprotected. Yet, for a reason he did not know, he could not. He was still lying perfectly still on the hospital bed in the ER. He tried to lift an arm.

Nothing.

He tried to open his eyes.

Not a twitch.

After realizing his situation a wave of panic hit him, followed by overwhelming frustration. He screamed over and over in his mind. Ordering his eyes to open, demanding a response just like he did when he was in command of an AS. He needed to talk to her, he needed to see her. Her words had cut into him deeply. Hearing the pain and fear in her voice had almost been the death of him. He recalled when she had last cried like that, it was after he began going back to school with her. After the time that Mithral had separated them….

However, he was not an AS and these commands were of course useless. So he did the only thing he could do to make the most out of his situation. He listened for anything, any sign that someone was walking down the hall or talking in a nearby room; his senses seemed to function still. He could pick up nurses clicking down the hallway. He hoped one would walk in and look at his monitor readings and see that he was not in a coma any longer. That he was waking up. Maybe soon, his body would begin to move and he could show them.

That's what he hoped anyway.

* * *

Kurz walked silently with Melissa down the deserted hallways of the hospital. He wanted to say something to cheer her up, to make her be the headstrong woman he had always admired. Without knowing what to say, he just handed her cigarette as they exited the building.

"Thanks, I needed out of there for a minute." She reached over and took the cigarette from his hand, lit it and took a puff from it, the smoke mixing with the cold air as she exhaled. "Seeing how awful Kaname looked…the poor girl. She was trying so hard not to loose it." He noticed her eyes brimming with tears again, but wasn't sure whether it was from the wind or guilt. Still, he realized what he needed to say then.

"It wasn't your fault babe."

Melissa looked over at him and let out a stiff chuckle "uh huh….you don't need to fucking sugar coat it Kurz. It was my fault. I'm the one who told him to go in there…then the building exploded…"

"Hey! You didn't know that was going to happen! How could you know! Shit Melissa! It wasn't your fault and even if you think it was, there's nothing we can do about it now except be there for him and hope for the best! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and focus on what's happening right now damn it!" Kurz breathed heavily into the cold air after his venting that had become louder and louder until he was shouting.

She turned away from him and stepped on her cigarette, grinding it into the pavement. Her eyes filled with cold anger. "…you think I'm feeling _sorry_ for myself? I'm feeling sorry for _Sousuke_! What if he doesn't wake up!? Huh!? What then!? How will I live with myself you bastard! Tell me that since you seem to know the answer to everything all of a sudden! Have you even considered he might be a vegetable for the rest of his damn life?!"

Kurz was silent for a moment and just starred at her. Then in a low but firm voice he told her "That won't be your fault either, Sis." Then he just reached out his arms and let her cry, something that he was, sadly, starting to get used to seeing her do.

* * *

Kaname awoke to the sound of beeping machines. She peeled her face off her arm and realized she had been sleeping for hours. The sun was shining through the window, its light showing though the white curtains. She yawned and looked down at Sousuke, who was still not moving. His readings on the monitors looked the same as the night before. She sighed, hoping that she would wake up to him looking at her. She heard the sound of footsteps and looked over as the nurse from last night entered the room, clipboard in hand.

"Good morning Miss Chidori. Did you sleep well? It looked awfully uncomfortable but you were so sound asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you. We can bring a cot in here if you would like."

Kaname cleared her throat and in a raspy voice said "No, that's alright. I don't mind."

"If you're sure, just let me know if there's anyway I can make things more comfortable for you dear. This must be difficult for you as is. " The nurse smiled then walked over to check the machines around Sousuke. She was a middle aged woman with a plump build and a warm smile. She made Kaname feel calmer somehow. So when she went to work with the normal routines Kaname excused herself to the restroom, feeling certain that Sousuke was in good hands.

The hospital was buzzing. It must be visiting hours because lots of people were walking by carrying balloons and other gifts_. I wonder where Melissa and Kurz are?_ She hadn't seen them since they left to go get cigarettes and coffee. She took her phone out and dialed Melissa's number. After three rings a groggy Mao answered in a tired strained voice "Kaname?"

"Hi...Uhh...Where are you?"

"Oh! Sorry Kaname are you still at the hospital?" Mao perked up a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I feel asleep last night. When did you guys leave?"

"Well Kurz said since you were with Sousuke it would be okay for us to go home and get a change of clothes and shower." Mao recalled, thinking of how he had driven her to the hotel and given her her space without so much as a remark when she said she was getting in the shower. "Do you need me to bring you anything?"

Kaname looked down at her tattered old clothes she had thrown on the night before. "Some clothes would be nice actually."

"You got it. How's Sousuke doing?"

Kaname heard Mao say something in the background and was answered with a male voice. _Are they in the same room?_

"Still…out." Kaname said quietly.

Melissa was silent. She was hoping that he had woken up. "Oh alright, well. We'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, see you then." Kaname said, hanging up the phone. She was a little curious as to why they were in the same hotel room, but that wasn't really at the top of her priority list to think about.

About forty five minutes later (she had a hard time finding the bathroom and had stopped at the vending machines), Kaname walked back into Sousuke's room and almost ran into Tessa.

"Ah! Sorry Miss Chidori! I almost walked right into you." Tessa smiled half heartedly.

"It's fine. Did you….come to see him?" Kaname said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes of course, I am his captain after all." Tessa said a little too defensively; then added a little more nicely, "The nurse said he's stable, so that's good at least."

"Yeah." The room then went awkwardly silent.

Tessa cleared her throat, "Well I should go, I have business to attend to…I just wanted to check on him." Tessa was almost out the door when Kaname tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. He'll be fine. It's Sousuke after all, you know how he is."

Tessa turned and looked at her and muttered, "Yes. Yes I do. More than you would think." She then spun around and left Kaname alone with a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

He walked back down the street from the hospital, his white hair whipping in the wind. He had waited for his sister to get back in her car and drive away before emerging from the brush and making his get away.

He chuckled to himself. "So sorry I couldn't visit longer, Sagara, but I couldn't have anyone walking in and learning our little secret now could I?"

And with that, he stepped into the limo waiting a block down the street for him. The vials he had taken clinking in his pocket.

* * *

Can you guess who it is!? That last bit will make more sense when I post the next chapter. Please remember to review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets

Authors Note: sorry for the wait. I have a very busy annoying life lately. T-T That's why I haven't been posting. I know your frustration. I hate it when fanfic writers take forever to post chapters. Please be patient. Thank you for the favs I've gotten for this. I'd appreciate more feedback though. I want to know if there are things you don't like or things you thought were really good. So please remember to review. I know it's sometimes a pain to review...but please? Thanks guys.

Some sexy times in this chapter with a Sergeant Major and a certain Sniper. ;D I know this couple is kind of crack but I love them, its fun. I moved the rating to T because of the maturity of the sexual content. I'll try to keep it in the T range though.

**Chapter 3: Regrets**

Sousuke heard Kaname speaking to the nurse and excusing herself to the bathroom. He didn't understand. Why didn't the nurse tell her he was waking up? Surely the woman saw it on the readings? Right? Sousuke being the way he is, his mind immediately jumped the conclusion that they were enemies hiding information from Kaname. _Those bastards! Kaname! I'm here! Look at the monitor readings! LOOK!_

However, this was a failed attempt. Kaname left the room. After she had exited he felt the nurse touch his forearm lightly and give it a squeeze. "I'm sorry hun. She seems like a lovely girl and I hate to give her false hope but…I don't think you're going to wake up anytime soon. I just don't see any improvement. I don't understand why though..your readings seem healthy and stable. It's a shame...a real shame. I know you can't hear me but...sometimes...I just hate this job. Seeing handsome young people such as you become living vegetables. Well, sometimes…. it's just more than I can bear." He heard her sigh and her shoes click on the floor as she walked toward the door.

At this speech, Sousuke was slightly befuddled. Did his monitor readings really appear like he was still in a coma? Did the nurse really not know? If this was true…why was he conscious? It didn't make sense. A vegetable? NO! That couldn't happen...could it?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice he didn't recognize…or wait. Did he? In his mind he gasped as he arrived at the realization and was filled with rage. _YOU!_

"Hello…Sousuke Sagara."

* * *

Melissa Mao was not the kind of person to let her emotions get the better of her. But hey! Look how things have been lately. She was already not acting like herself. So when Kurz had offered to stay with her that night, was it really that surprising that she accepted? Considering how things have been turning out, it seemed nothing she did surprised her anymore.

But still, when she rolled over in her bed and felt a warm body next to her? It was enough to make the Sergeant Major jump into a sitting position and throw back the plush hotel comforter, to reveal a naked blonde sniper mumbling something about it being suddenly colder. "What…the…_ hell_!?!"

This outburst caused the blonde to crack open a startlingly blue eye and smirk. "Oh, well good morning to you too, babe. Glad to know you're happy to see me."

"Shut up! What the fuck do you think you're doing in my bed!? _NAKED_!?"

"….Wait. What? You mean you really don't remember?" A very confused Kurz looked back at her, obviously wide awake at this point.

Melissa paled. "…..shit." She remembered now. She remembered the argument in front of the hotel. The way she had let him hold her while she cried….

_-Flashback-_

Kurz was getting sadly used to this side of his superior. Ever since Sousuke had been put in the emergency helicopter Melissa had been a wreck. Even so, he was determined to make it stop. Despite all the talk he put on, the only woman he could surprisingly see himself loving was crying into his shirt. Hell, he was pretty sure he already_ did_ love her. This, to say the least, scared the shit out of him.

"Hey…I was thinking…" He paused, not too certain how she would take this. "What if…we got a hotel room…together?"

He felt her stiffen. _Oh shit...here it comes…bitchzilla is about to destroy Tokyo. _He braced for her to punch him in the gut and call him a perverted jerk. Instead, he heard her whisper "……Just for tonight?"

Melissa almost didn't believe what had just come out of her mouth and she guessed by Kurz's dead silence, he didn't either. She had come this far and honestly, she really needed an escape, and he was right there. Just one night she could afford to be helpless and need a man with her….. right?

Kurz actually hadn't meant to stay at the same hotel in a sexual way. Just in a comforting way. However, when Melissa walked out of the bathroom after taking a long shower to find Kurz still awake and began moving very close to him, it's not like he wanted to refuse. Something about it bugged him…but that was gone the minute she wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his lips to meet hers. _Melissa_ was kissing him. _Melissa!_ He let his worries slide as he began to move his mouth with hers, he licked her lips for permission to come inside and she allowed it. When he heard her slightly moan, he officially lost it. Wrapping his muscular arms around her curvy frame and pressing her tightly to him, he took control. She was being surprisingly submissive as he pressed her to the nearby wall, his hands moving up to cup her face as she moved her legs up to wrap around his middle with her arms around his neck. Her towel hit the floor and the night was history.

_-End Flashback-_

"Shit…SHIT! Damn it!" Melissa blurted as she looked down at her naked body. Putting her face in her hands she wondered how she was going to handle this.

They were interrupted by a phone call.

Mao hoped that Kaname hadn't heard the odd tone in her voice, or think the story she had told was odd. It was technically true. She had just left some key points out…like sleeping with her subordinate for example. After hanging up the phone she looked over at Kurz, who actually looked a mix between pissed off and hurt.

"So…you regret it then?" It was such a simple straight forward question she was taken back.

"Well, I…damn it Kurz! Hell if I know! I really can't remember what made me decide to do that in the first place! Do you realize what we've done!?!"

"Yeah, I get the jist. I kinda got that talk when I was ten…do you want me to explain it? When a man and a woman-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, kicking him out of the bed.

* * *

"You can hear me…cant you Sagara? Of course you can." Leonard smirked as he stood over a motionless Sousuke. "I can't be too long but I wanted to assure you that my plan is going splendidly. With you sedated like this, I have caused enough panic and confusion to start my second phase. I'm so glad they sent you in alone like that, and the explosion? Wasn't that a perfect cover?" He let out a cold chuckle and Sousuke was ready to explode. "I just came to give you this." Sousuke heard some rustling, a prick in his arm and then suddenly felt weaker. "It's a new dose I just injected into you. It should keep you like this for a while longer. I'm trying to decide how long I should keep you in this state…it's rather amusing to see my sister so flustered and you_ are_ essential to Mithril's SRT unit. Also, this must be such _fun_ for you, hearing how much everyone cares. I just couldn't put you into a_ real_ coma! Then we couldn't have these nice chats now could we? " He paused as he heard footsteps approaching. "Well I must be off. I'll be sure to take good care of Miss Chidori. We won't hurt her…too badly."

_YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BASTARD! _Sousuke screamed. He tried so hard to move his body. Trying once again to force it to respond but he knew it was pointless. He heard the window open and Leonard was gone. This couldn't be happening! How could he be so powerless to protect her! Why had he let his guard down in the building! Why!?! Despair filled his black nightmare but not long after someone else entered the room, and this voice he recognized right away.

"Mr. Sagara? ….Sousuke?" whispered Tessa. He felt her weight as she sat on the edge of the bed. "The hospital is open for visitors now. So I thought I would come see how you were doing. I was wondering…" she paused…her voice becoming somewhat shaky "..y-you don't blame me do you? I-is this my fault? I didn't want this to happen. Especially not to you…I…I..." she failed to say more as her tears became more prominent. _Captain…_Sousuke was really becoming pained by so many crying because of his condition. _Damn that bastard! I'll kill him!_

Tessa sat with him in silence for a while, her sobbing soon becoming silent tears. She cleaned her face and stood. "Well, I need to be getting back. I'll…I'll come visit you as often as I can." He then heard her as she walked over to his head and felt her lips as she pressed them to his lips. _C-Captain!_ His mind reeled. Why would she do that? "Goodbye…Mr. Sa-….Sousuke."

He heard Kaname enter the room before he slipped into sleepy unconsciousness.

* * *

Now that things are kind of all caught up and filled in...things can go forward again =D YAY!

Well that's it for now! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! =D


	4. Chapter 4:Heartache and Lies

So sorry for the long wait, but I did put up a one-shot fluff to ease the pain. :D Forgive me?

Anyway, the plot picks up now and we get into the good stuff! Please Review!

**Chapter 4: Heartache and Lies**

Melissa stepped out of the car with an unusually quiet Kurz following her. Things had been awkward ever since she had woken up to find him beside her. She made it very clear before they left for the hospital that there were to act like it had never happened and they would never speak of it again.

These were orders that Kurz really was having a hard time accepting.

Its not that he didn't understand that it would be an extremely bad thing for Mithril to find out what they had done. He knew Mao was his superior officer and that fraternization between them would be looked down upon if not prohibited by the uppers on ship. However, he really just didn't give a shit. Unfortunately, Mao did. Not just that according to Mithril it was a mistake, but it seemed from the way she had panicked that to her, personally, it had been a mistake.

That's what Kurz was having a problem with.

After all, _she_ had initiated it. He had hoped one day maybe but its not like he had asked her to the hotel to have sex. So for her to tell him it had been wrong was really _really_ confusing to the young sniper. It kinda pissed him off too.

Nonetheless, he hadn't spoken of it since they had left the hotel, in fact, he hadn't spoken at all. He was trying to avoid thinking all together actually. As they walked down the busy hallways of the hospital he focused on anything to keep his mind off of the woman walking in front of him.

When they entered the room Kaname was sitting in the chair in the corner. She looked up from the magazine she had been reading (given to her by the nurse to help her pass the time.) With a half smile she greeted them, her voice sounding exhausted and her eyes puffy and slightly red. She had been crying again.

"Hey Kaname, I stopped by your place and got you some clothes. And some other little things, since you refuse to leave this dreadful nightmare of a building." Mao said pleasantly with lightness in her voice that was obviously forced.

"Thanks." Kaname smiled, taking the bag of things. Mithral had given the SRT unit keys to Kaname's apartment for emergency purposes. They had really never had to use them before, but Mao still had hers with her at all times. This had been a great help when Kaname had asked for clothing. She was determined not to leave Sousuke alone for a minute. She had called the school and explained what was happening and Kyoko had stopped by to give her all the work they were doing in class, and to see Sousuke. Kaname looked up at the flowers she had left and about broke into tears again. She hadn't wanted to lie to Kyoko but she couldn't tell her what had really happened. Saying he was in a car accident was more believable anyway.

"I'll be right back; I just want to clean up a bit." Kaname said, taking the bag and exiting the room.

"God, the poor girl. It looked like she was about to cry again just because I handed her some clothes." Mao said, turning to see if Kurz was listening.

He wasn't.

Kurz was standing over his best friend with a forlorn look on his face. He really hadn't realized just how great it was to have Sousuke to talk to until he couldn't. Sure, they were really different, but that only made them a great duo. Sousuke would stress about every little thing and Kurz would be there to make him relax. Kurz would mess something up big time and Sousuke would be there to give him his blunt and logical advice that somehow always helped, even if it only gave Kurz a good laugh. Even if Sousuke was not the most experienced in relationships, it would have been great to have that advice right about now. "C'mon man. Don't leave me hangin' here. I need you right now." He mumbled to himself, quiet enough that Mao didn't hear.

Mao gave a sympathetic smile seeing how hard Kurz was taking not having Sousuke around. _Even_ _with his joking irritating personality…he's still a pretty good guy._ She thought. She scolded herself for thinking about him and walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, telling him they probably should head back and check in with the Danaan. They were still the SRT unit for Mithril and weren't off duty just because one of there men was in a coma. It just didn't work like that.

Still, it was unfortunate that they would not be there that night when Kaname needed them.

* * *

It was about 2:00 AM when Kaname awoke to a gun pointed at her head and a familiar man standing over her smiling. His white hair looked almost like it was glowing in the moonlight but she didn't fully realize who it was until he spoke.

"Sorry to wake you like this, but I really have no choice." Leonard said in his normal sick, charming voice. "Did you miss me?"

"You!" she yelled. "How did you-"

"Shhh, not so loud. You wouldn't want to wake your boyfriend now would you?" Leonard smirked. Kaname felt the gun press against her temple. She realized two of his flunkies were on either side of her. If she screamed, she knew they would find a way to make her quiet, and she really would rather not find out how. She lowered her volume, trying not to show how frightened she was.

"He's in a coma. I can't wake him even if I wanted to, not that_ you_ would care." She sneered.

"Why do you think so low of me? It makes things so unpleasant when we have these wonderful meetings."

_They've met before?_

"Besides, if you cooperate you may just have an opportunity to pull him out of this…." He paused and laughed to himself, "….this 'coma'."

_What?! No!_

This caught her attention. "Liar."

His face became slightly more serious. "You know it really is a shame you have this horrid view of me. You'll never fall in love with me at this rate."

She ignored that. "Well, if you're telling the truth, tell me how."

Leonard let out a defeated sigh. "You really are an amazing woman, I just can't say no to you." He took a vile out of his pocket and held it up, "This is the antidote for the drug I've sedated him with. If you come with me and my friends here, I will give it to you. You're coming with us either way, so if I were you I would be a good girl and not struggle if you want this little vile in my hand. So…will you?"

_No Kaname!_ Sousuke had awoken when Leonard had broken into his room and was listening to every word being exchanged; confused at first but then filling with rage and frustration. He had feared this would happen soon but he had expected her to be swiped getting off the subway or something of that nature. Not in his hospital room with him right there listening to it happen! This was a new low, even for Leonard, and Sousuke knew he was probably enjoying every minute of it. _That sick bastard…_

Kaname was silent for a long time and then looked up, a cold expression glazing over her face. "You did this then…You put him in this state. I should have guessed as much." She paused waiting for a response but Leonard just looked at her. She continued, "Fine, I'll go with you."

_NO KANAME! DON'T! RUN!_ This was more than Sousuke could stand. He knew wanting her to run was pointless, she wouldn't. But he knew Leonard had everything covered. No camera would catch this; no one would know this had happened. He would lose her forever.

"Very good. Escort our future guest out will you?"

The flunkies took her by each arm and she didn't resist. She looked over at Sousuke, "I'll be back Sousuke, I promise." A determination was in her voice and it almost gave him hope. But he knew it was hopeless.

He had her now.

Leonard laughed. "Yes, very good. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear your voice one more time before you go."

"What?" Kaname tried to stop walking but the flunkies kept her moving.

"Oh? He can hear you. You didn't know? In fact he's probably awake right now. Aren't you Sagara?"

It wasn't until the flunkies gripped her tighter and slapped the handcuffs on her wrists, that she realized she had been an idiot. They weren't going to give her anything.

"Sorry to lie to you. I really didn't want to but I knew I would never get an opening to control you if I came at you with the blunt, violent kidnapping style. You would have tried to run…and I couldn't have gunshots being fired in the middle of the night. You understand right?" he grinned at her and her heart dropped into her stomach. _No way…_

_ KANAME! NO!_

"SOUSUKE! IM SORRY! SOU-" she was cut off when the duct tape went over her mouth and she was roughly shoved out window and into an AS Venom's hand that was waiting for them. Leonard was the last to step out of the window and into the cold night air, feeling the glory of victory as he escaped with the young whispered in his possession.

_ KANAME! WAIT! NO! KANAME! _

It was too late.

She was gone.

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! What will happen now? That last bit tore me up to write. T-T Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifices

Authors Note: I realize I need smacked for not updating in so incredibly long…it's been…over a month? Yeah, that sounds right. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for that. I'll try to have the next one up sooner. This is a pretty intense chapter, it took me a while to think of how I wanted it to be but now I like it. :3

PS: Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. T-T

**Chapter 5: Sacrifices**

Kaname hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on a plush red couch in a very expensive room. She had to admit, when she thought "kidnapped" this was not exactly what she pictured. In fact, she had been treated very nicely. Well, except being shoved out a window (handcuffed no less) onto an AS at two in the morning. Other than that, things had been just peachy.

Minutes ticked by on the grandfather clock in the corner. She sat in a tense ball, ready to spring at the slightest sign of danger. She was so high strung that when the silver haired whispered stepped into the room she almost sprained her ankle jumping off the fancy seat she was resting on.

"Glad to see you're comfortable." Leonard smirked. "Please don't stand up on my account."

"I wasn't standing up to be polite." Kaname spat back.

"Oh come now, why must you be so fierce? It is one of the things I love about you but must you always show _that_ side of yourself to me?" he cooed as he slowly stepped over to her. Kaname quickly shot backward as he reached his hand out toward her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. Anger and fear flashed across her face.

She watched as Leonard's eyes went through several emotions, a combination of hurt and anger and then icing over. When he spoke again his tone was slightly colder and more official but still with a smooth charm. "I actually did come to speak to you strictly on business terms. Please have a seat." He gestured to the couch and walked over to sit in an arm chair across from her. He waited patiently as she eased herself back into her seat.

"Do you know why you are here Miss Chidori?" he said, careful to keep it on a professional level. He wasn't going to push her right now. Leonard wasn't stupid; in fact he was a genius. Nonetheless, anyone could see that jumping to a first name basis was not something she would approve of right now.

"I'm here because you kidnapped me and brought me here! I should be with Sousuke right now." She stated calmly, keeping her voice even. She didn't want to show how scared she was of him.

He had expected an answer like that. "Why do you love him? He doesn't understand you at all, doesn't care about the things you like or what you wear. He doesn't appreciate how beautiful you are."

"That's not true! He-…he..." Kaname was startled by her reaction. He had just said she loved him, and she didn't even try to deny it like she had the last time he had told her that. She hated herself for the flush that crossed her face. Without looking at him she finished "...He may not show it often, but he cares. I know he does."

"But how can you be sure?"

Kaname felt her chest tighten. "What does this have to do with anything!?" She yelled out. "Why _did_ you bring me here anyway!?" She was losing her cool and she didn't care. She didn't want to talk about Sousuke anymore. It hurt too much, the thought of him not caring. She also knew that he would never wake up. Not as long as Leonard controlled things. She had to find a way to save him but she had no idea how.

"Why did _I_? What makes you think this was just _my_ idea? I still work for Amalgam after all, how do you know I didn't bring you here to turn you over to them?"

"If you brought me here to hand me over to them wouldn't I be in a lab by now being prodded and poked by machines and sick scientists?" Kaname looked at him suspiciously.

Leonard chuckled. "Excellent point." He paused. "I had thought about it but no, you are not going to be tested. Amalgam doesn't even know about this little "kidnapping." Since you insist on calling it a kidnapping I gave up trying to convince you otherwise." Kaname looked at him with a look of disgust. He ignored her and went on, "I brought you here to make you a business offer, as I mentioned before. Not to harm you in any way. Although if you refuse I can't be sure what will happen, please keep that in mind."

"What are you talking about?" she almost whispered as she felt her stomach drop. "Be straight with me...what do you want with me?"

He looked straight at her and his eyes gleamed with a sick satisfaction. "Miss Chidori…my point in bringing you here and for asking you those rather personal questions is this.…what would you be willing to do to save Mr. Sagara's life?"

* * *

Mao was checking out the specks on her AS and assessing the damage. She needed some minor corrections to the ECS but otherwise the M9 had stayed in reasonably good shape. She turned to leave with her assessment but then noticed her fellow SRT member still hard at work. Which worried her…Kurz was never "hard at work".

Kurz was at his station, standing on the shoulder of his machine looking at a clipboard; his brow creasing with concentration. He had pulled his hair back in a low ponytail. That was a rare occurrence. He never did that unless he was really focused on what he was doing (which was also a rare occurrence.) Its not that he wasn't good at what he did, he was _damn_ good. He just normally did it in an aloof, laidback kind of way. However, this time he was putting all his attention into going through the motions and trying not to think about anything (aka trying not to think about Melissa). So far he had been failing miserably and it was pissing him off enormously.

Since he was so incredibly preoccupied trying not to think, he didn't notice that the woman he was trying to force out of his mind was blatantly starring at him, her eyes drifting along his neck and down his chest and torso. As he climbed down she noticed the way his shirt pulled on his broad shoulders. _Mmmmm…Wait! No! Damn it!_ She cursed to herself, quickly looking away. This didn't last long, soon she was looking again.

Kurz had climbed down from his AS and was getting ready to leave when he noticed Melissa's oh-so-obvious staring. Well no, actually he realized that she was in the _room_ first and _then_ realized her oh-so-obvious staring.

When Melissa realized she had been spotted she swiftly turned and started to leave, her face burning at realizing she had been caught.

He noticed her quick retreat and before she had time to slip out the door he was running after her. "MEL! Wait up!"

"Yeah what!?" she asked with an angry tone tinting her voice, mostly from embarrassment of her 'eye candy' fest she had been having a moment ago.

"Well you certainly are cheerful today!" Kurz smiled at her.

"Fuck off."

"I would but you would stare while I did and that's awkward." He barely dodged the fist that went flying at his face. He wasn't very good at hand to hand combat but he was strong and Melissa felt his hand wrap around her wrist. His laugh echoed through the empty room full of AS units.

"Seriously though Mel, You've been avoiding me like the plague, am I really that awful in bed?" His voice tried to play it off as light and playful, but his eyes said otherwise and it made her uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about this! Just leave me alone!" She tried half heartedly to remove him from his tight grip on her arm but he held on and when he spoke again she knew he was dead serious.

"No can do, Babe. We're having this out right now."

Mel groaned in annoyance and frustration._ Why does he have to be such a cocky bastard!? _She breathed in slowly and caved. "Okay, Fine. Talk then."

"Not here." He walked out of the room, dragging her with him. The sub was busy and he decided to let go of her arm. Mainly because he knew she would follow him and because he would rather not Tessa, Kalinin or Mardukas find out about this, especially Mardukas. He shuddered at the thought of it. _My ass would be canned…_

They reached the living quarters and he led her into his, shutting the door behind them.

"You know we'll get in serious shit if Tessa finds out I was in here right?"

Kurz nodded. "But it was either that or everyone seeing me do this." And with that he smashed his mouth against hers.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

He figured the shove was coming but the smack on the face was a surprise. He looked up at her after recovering from the blow. "See, this is why we needed to talk."

She glared at him and got about an inch from his face. "I'm just curious, are you always this fucking gentleman like or am I just the lucky one?"

"Anything for you, Baby." He sarcastically cooed at her.

"Ugh!" She pushed him. "You know, its guys like you that make me remember why I ran away and enlisted on my wedding day you ass!"

"Bullshit, Mel." Kurz smirked. "You just didn't find him attractive."

"What makes you think I find yo-" _Shit._ The sentence caught in her throat. He had seen her starring at him. He knew she found him attractive. He was going to call her on it now. _SHIT._

Kurz said nothing. He walked over to her and placed his forehead against hers. Boldly, he ran his hands down her waist and onto her hips, pulling her into him so his mouth was by her ear before he whispered, "If you didn't you wouldn't be trembling."

"I'm not." She lied lamely.

"I beg to differ…" He smirked and leaned in…

Then they heard the door knob turn.

* * *

Kaname stared dumbly at him. When she finally spoke her tongue was rough like sandpaper and the word stuck in her throat. "Wha-What?"

"Miss Chidori, I am willing to make a bargain with you. Something I really don't have to do since you are already in my possession. I only offer it because it will make your cooperation easier to obtain."

She cleared her throat. "What kind of bargain?"

"Sousuke may be able to be taken out of his special coma with the injection only I possess. I am willing to do this for you and let him live again if you will work for me."

Kaname was confused. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to work for _you_ for some reason….and your theory is that if you take Sousuke out of the "coma" _you_ put him in then I'll agree to it?"

He actually looked irritated, "More or less, yes. Are you saying this is not motivation enough?"

"He'll look for me…you do realize that right?" She couldn't believe this. _What makes him think I'll fall for this again? _She was determined not to give into him. She was about to tell him what for when he let out a chilling laugh.

"Nonsense, he won't look for someone who's dead."

Kaname's heart once again dropped into her stomach. "What do you mean...dead? I thought you said you wanted me to-"

"You will not _actually_ be dead of course. That wouldn't make sense at all." He smiled. "We will only make it seem as though you are dead. That's easier all the way around, wouldn't you agree? No one will look for you and you can focus on the tasks I will be placing on you with your full attention."

She didn't know what to say. It took her a moment to process what he was saying. He would make it look like she was dead. That meant all her records and files would be gone. She wouldn't be able to go to school, or see her friends or see….or see… she gasped. "Sousuke..." she whispered. She would never see him again. "No! I'm not agreeing to this! You're insane! I would never work for a creep like you! Sousuke will come out of it soon enough on his own!" she knew he really wouldn't but she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. Tears filled her eyes and she ran for the door. She had to get out of there.

Before she could make it three steps the tall men in black were roughly gripping her. "LET ME GO!" Kaname was athletic and strong but these men had an iron grip. She kicked and elbowed them but they did not budge. She went limp as Leonard walked over to her. She was crying and she didn't care. She knew she would have to agree. Who knows what he would do to Sousuke if she didn't? He would probably just inject him with something else and kill him. If there was a chance of Sousuke living, she would take it, no matter what it meant for her.

_How could this happen?_

"You seem to be second guessing your previous statement… is it a deal then?"

_I'm sorry Soususke…_

"….yes." She said so quietly it was barely audible.

She then sank to the floor and cried.

…_I love you. _

_

* * *

  
_

Before Kurz could say a word Mao was under his bunk, making sure she was far enough back that there was no way someone noticed her. The door opened and Kalinin stepped in, his long gray hair in its normal ponytail, his uniform crisp and official.

"Sgt. Weber, the Captain would like to speak to you in the briefing room immediately. She would also like to speak to Sgt. Major Mao, if you see her on your way there please give her the message."

"Yeah. Sure thing. " Kurz smiled as Kalinin left.

Kurz waited until he could no longer hear footsteps before he spoke.

"Whew, that was a close call Sis." He laughed and helped her out from under the bed.

"Let's go." Mao said in her down to business voice. She headed out the door.

"Right behind you." Kurz followed.

* * *

"Is it done then?" The voice on the other end of the phone was hard for Sousuke to hear but he could still pick it up faintly.

"Yes sir. I just injected him." The man standing in close proximity said. It was a voice Sousuke did not recognize, probably one of Leonard's goons.

He wanted so desperately to torture the man until he told him the location of Kaname but he was still immobile. He had been up all night. Unable to do anything he had wallowed in a pool of despair. This was his fault. He felt the prick of the needle into his skin only moments ago. He had no idea what he had just been injected with but he didn't care.

He felt the phone placed to his ear after the crackly voice on the phone asked the goon to do so.

"Welcome back, Mr. Sagara."

* * *

I was having a hard time thinking of where to end this chapter but I think this works. Thank you all for being so patient! Please Review!


End file.
